At First
by LUVingu20293
Summary: First, Ginny has to room with two of her bestfriends and three of her worst enemies! Second, she just so happens to get moved up to the 7th year level. Third, Draco and her have to take baby classes together. WOW! WHAT A YEAR!


1Chapter 1- The Beginning

The rain pounded upon the windows leaving them crystal-like. The heat from the train and the cold rain fogged the window. The normal September first heat was amiss. The bright red train was chugging along its normal path to school, Hogwarts.

Ginny looked up from her novel at the knock at her door. She smiled up at her friends. They ran in all at once clogging the door. One by one, they squeezed out of the large doorway. Ginny chuckled to herself.

" Hello, how was your summer? She asked as she quickly hugged them all.

Erica started out by explaining her long trip to America. She told them all about how they rode their brooms in a different way, sitting sideways. Then she moved on to explain how they got lost on the underground train. They all laughed at that point.

Ginny smiled at all her friends. Colin, the secret holder, Erica, the energizer, Darrel, the funny one, Hayden, the dirty one, and Ginny, the concerned one. They only needed the serious one, now. It had, as Ginny remembers, started with her and Colin. Then Hayden and Darrel l(they are twins) moved to England. Last, Erica came. She was from Beaubaxtons, but her parents considered it and said she needed to find a husband at one point. Ginny had laughed at that. Erica was gorgeous, and even if we all agreed never to like another all the boys looked at her with wide mouths.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?"a voice asked from the doorway.

Ginny jumped up from her seat, knowing that voice a little too well. He was the stuck-up, conceited, spoiled, self centered, and annoying git that was never anything but a pain. She looked over at him. Her eyes traveled far up to his face. He had grown. She noticed. A lot and filled out very nicely. Also, he had finally let his hair grow out and hang just enough to cover his eyes a little.

A gasp came from behind her probably from Erica. Erica always had a thing for Slytherins.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Or, did you not notice that we were a little busy?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

"Well, little weasel, I just came to see that all of you ickle sixth years are in their compartment and not doing anything bad." He smirked at them. The dirty joke did not tickle any of them.

"And what counts as bad? Does this?" The question hung in the air. No one remembered it not even the moment later when Ginny's lips came crashing into his lips. His eyes widened extensively during the short-lived kiss. Finally, they both agreed to stop without even saying anything.

Ginny pushed him out of the compartment with a big smile. She waved to him and blew a kiss. The facial expressions from him were hilarious. But, so were her friends. Well, it was, until Ron showed up.

The smile that must have been on his face moments ago was replaced with an angry frown. His expression was clearly readable: anger. Hermione and Harry tried to calm him down or at least help him think rash. But there he was screaming his head off at her right in the middle of the hall, being the protective brother he is.

"I cannot believe you! Mum would have killed you if she saw you kissing Malfoy! And Dad, oh Dad, would be livid if he knew. But, they're both going to know Ginny" he yelled at her.

"Shut up, Ronald. I have seen you more than once kissing Hermione. And before that Lavender. It's not like it's illegal. Lavender was a little sister, too. Her brother said the same thing that you are saying about me not dating. But you went out with her!" Ginny screamed back.

They could all see he had gone through many things to say. Finally he spoke, though, and it was nothing that they thought it would be.

"You . . . you..Slut!"he hollered.

Hermione gasped, Harry's head shot up, and a couple doors opened. But, Ginny stood there her face was full of hurt. Anyone with a brain could see she was fighting back tears.

Her voice came out strong, though, "What?"

Ron never did have a brain, Ginny would say, but he did, it just wasn't working at this moment. Because instead of saying he was sorry or something else along those lines, he blurted out, "You. Are. A. SLUT!"

The words spoken by him are stuck exactly like that. They are remembered to this day like that. Even if they were not spoken exactly like that. He had actually stuttered at the end of the word slut. Even if it was barely noticeable.

Ron's mind reeled at the thought of him being killed by Hermione, mum, Ginny, and basically all of the female population at Hogwart's. Everyone knew that you never, ever call a girl a slut. EVER! Especially during a fight.

Ginny promptly walked up, eyes full of tears, and smacked him across the face. Ron described it with a crack and that it "bloody well hurt," but Ginny was too filled with hurt to hurt another. It was a gentle tap that showed just how much it hurt her that she could not even slap. But the sound could probably be heard thought the whole train. It seemed that exactly after the sound echoed that all the doors opened up.

Then the door was shut in his face. Even if he was coming back to his senses. It wasn't fair for her to forgive him just yet. All she knew was that at that moment she would have taken back that kiss. Even if it was the best kiss of her whole life. The kiss of her life. It was a total mistake on her part she knew. But, of course, she would always blame him over herself.

The compartment was completely and utterly quiet when she walked in. She walked over to Erica her head still low and cried. The tears seemed to never end and Ginny could feel Erica's shirt soaked. But, the pain was still there, it probably would be forever. She knew it would last longer than any other pain she ever felt.

Once she had thoroughly soaked Erica's shirt, she calmed down. Her eyes, she knew, would be bright red, maybe even redder than her hair. Warily, though, she put a sad smile on her face.

Her friends were supportive, of course, and said nothing of the accident.

The trolley lady stopped in at the perfect time. She smiled sadly at Ginny, showing that she knew of the accident. She asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears."

Ginny got her bag of coins out and asked for three chocolate frogs, Fluffy faerie wings, and a whole lot of chocolate. She handed her money and received her snacks. The trolley lady slowly winked at her. Ginny looked down at her snacks and said, "Thank you!"

The other followed her and bought their own different snacks so they could all share.

As they continued to eat, their conversations stilled as one-by-one Ginny was the only one left awake. She was left with the loud noise of her thoughts.

Ginny was about to fall asleep when the loud noise of the brakes fiercely awoke her. She stood up and yelled, "Everyone get up!!"

When no one listened to her, she took it upon herself to take drastic measures. Quickly, she thought of any spell that her brothers, Fred and George, had told her about. There were many of them and only one right choice. Istantly, she knew which one she wanted. It was a simple one.

The spell was a spell that immediately soaked everyone around you.

"Mador" Ginny said with a twirl of her wand.

Ginny watched as they all become drenched and woke up. She began laughing at the sight of their astonished faces. Then they all joined in on her laughing. Anyone of them would have done that, too.

They all quickly left their compartment and got off the train. All around them was the familiar atmosphere of Hogwart's. Across the lake, the lights from the castle made it look angelic. It was a magnificent picture to see. But Ginny hurriedly forgot that thought and raced off to the carriage her friends had ran to. The rain was getting harder and harder.

When Ginny reached the carriage she carefully sat herself on the empty side. 'Empty. Hang on, it's never empty.' she thought.

She looked across from her and found..Draco Malfoy, of course. He was soaked and his hair dripped down onto his expensive black coat. He looked at her strangely as though she was an alien. Then, he seemed to realize who she was. He put on his "special" smirk.

"Weasel, did you come back for more. After the last time I could have sworn you were done." He said.

Ginny was not stupid and kept her anger to herslf, while saying her comeback. "Draco, sweetie, why would anyone want to kiss your chapped lips? I was so surprised when you were such a horrible kisser. I would have rather kissed Snape."

Draco smirked and shut his mouth for the rest of the ride. Occasionaly they would catch the others' eyes and look away. Ginny tried to think of something besides him, but he filled her head with his cute smirk. Hang on, CUTE?!? Ginny blushed to herself.

'Okay, so Malfoy is rather good looking, but we all knew that. Even Hermione said that she had a dream about him. I can think he looks good, right? Right?!'

Draco was thinking about Ginny at that time, too and his thoughts were a lot worse than hers. 'Weasle is a rather good looking witch. She probably has no experience in the shagging department, but that can be changed...' His smirk greeted Ginny's smile and they both looked away.

The ride took long enough, but finally it was over. Ginny went to get out first, but Draco beat her to it. Being un-Malfoyish he let ut his hand for her. Reluctantly she took it and stepped down. The ground was soggy and the bottom of her robes got soaked as she ran next to Malfoy to get into the castle.

At the top of the steps everyone was stopped making Ginny fall back onto Draco. She blushed as she could feel his mscles and he smirked. Professor McGonagall stood a the top of the steps, looking as stern as usual.

"This year we are trying something new. This year you will have dorms with a person of the opposite sex. There will be no houses, as to promote house unity. Now, the person of opposite sex closest to you is your roommate

There were many cries with mixed opinions. But overall no one as happy. As it turned out, most of the students ended up next to someone they either did not like or did not know. And Ginny, well, she was left with Draco, of course.

And that smirk of his did nothing to help the situation. His mirth went all the way to his eyes, making them glow.

As it turned out, the only lucky ones were, Luna and Neville, who just happened to already be next to each other.

Everyone file in, grumpily, and were aghast when the normal set of four, long tables were missing, and instead were replaced with many, small, round tables. There were six seats at each table. Dumbledore stood in front of them all and brought even more news.

"Good evening, as you can tell, many changes have happened over the summer. Included are: your dorm set up, table set up, classroom schedules, and several minor tweaks. Your seating, like your dorm rooms will be with the same people. with the exception that there will be four other people besides you. We have taken all the pairings and have randomly set up the tables. Your names will appear above them in 3, 2, 1. Ah, there they are. Find your name and sit, please?" Dumbledore announced. The twinkle of his eyes was even more evident now. He smiled and went to his own seat.

Ginny searched around for their table. 'Theirs! Gosh, they definitely made some changes.' Right in the corner of the room Ginny found their names, but that was it. She motioned towards him to their table. He nodded and followed her over, smirking at several people as he passed, even tripping two second years.

Malfoy was befuddled, Ginny could tell. He looked around confusion evident on his normally emotionally impaired face. Ginny followed his gaze and saw, curiously, that none of the other tables had names. Yet, many were still sitting down at their table.

Neither noticed when Blaise Zabini and Erica approached their table. Ginny looked up after awhile, though, and saw them. Erica was smiling grandly at Ginny and jumped into the seat next to her.

Blaise and Malfoy probably knew each other, as they were talking low opposite of them. Soon enough the last two people showed up. They were all pleasantly surprised to find that it was Hayden and Pansy. Erica jumped up. She was always excited, even over the smallest things. Hayden seemed distracted and kept shooting odd glances at Pansy, Ginny noted, intrigued.

The sorting was the quickest it ever was. There was only less than a hundred first years. Dumbledore began with his normal boring speech and mentioned a talk for several advanced students. The new DADA teacher was announced soon after.

Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech talking about the new teacher, when she herself barged in through the doors. Literally, she blew through the door. There was a lot of smoke and several screaming girls, before the new teacher was shown. She was medium height, but Ginny knew who it was by the bright bubblegum pink hair. Ginny resisted the enormous urge to run over to Tonks and hug her. Harry, obviously, could not and met her at the entrance with a huge smile.They exchanged few words before Tonks probably told him to go back to his seat so the ceremony could continue.

The feast was the best EVER She ate with two of her best friends and three of her families enemies. She watched as Blaise and Draco practically inhaled all their food in the nicest manner they could. They ate a huge amount of the main course and they both ate half of a chocolate creme pie.

"Eww!" Erica accidently let her thoughts out. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Draco asked looking up from his pie.

"Nothing!" she practically screamed.

"I have never heard such an outburst without meaning. Now please explain to me the disgusting thing that made you say 'eww' to begin this ridiculous conversation." Draco smirked.

"You eat alot!" Erica whispered.

"Hmm? Do I really? I took no notice. If you would like I shall suggest you be moved to a table where people eat very little

"NO! I mean, that is not necessary. I was just surprised. Sorry."

"Keep your comments to yourself."

"Shut up, Malfoy! She said she was sorry!" Ginny yelled at him. This whole conversation was unneeded.

"You too, Weasley." Blaise spoke up.

"No one tells my friends what to do. EVER!" Hayden said, standing up.

"You are annoying Gryffindors and you are far below us. You should keep your comments to yourself." Pansy screeched. The whole table was standing up. The Gryffs against the Snakes. The attention of the whole hall was focused on them.

They all started screaming and yelling. Luckily, no punches were thrown and soon they stopped. This being only because, Erica started crying in pain and holding onto her head. Ginny and Hayden ran over quickly. Erica collapsed and was caught, seemingly easily, by Blaise, who appeared out of nowhere. Dumbledore and several other teachers hurried over to the violently shaking Erica.

All the students in the hall were taken to each of their rooms. The five of them walked to the infirmary in relative silence. Ginny and Hayden were scared. And actually, Blaise looked slightly shaken up, too. Once they got to the infirmary, they, once again, got a huge shock. Erica was standing up looking perfectly fine as though nothing happened. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback at this, along with everyone else in the room. Erica looked around and ran to Ginny and Hayden.

"Hey, why are we in the infirmary?" She looked confused.

"Well, Erica, you started like having a fit in the Great Hall, so we brought you here. And...and now it looks like nothing was wrong to begin with." Ginny answered.

"Miss Johnson, I would like you to stay the night in here. Just to be sure," He smiled at her reassuringly, "The rest of you follow me to your rooms. I have an announcement for you, Ginny, too." He started off to their rooms.

The way to their rooms was very confusing, but there were a lot of landmarks to remember. Their portrait was of a couple. A blonde man who was very handsome and a red headed woman who was smiling adoringly at the young man. Ginny smiled at the pair of them. 'That is what I want.' Another person not too far away had the same thought running through their head.

"The password is simple. It is Love. The girls dorm is to the left and the boys to the right. There is a common room, balcony, separate bathrooms, and a small kitchen. The purpose for the pairing, as you obviously did not hear through your bickering," his eyes twinkled, "Was that you and your 'partner' will be raising a child together until the end of the school year. This will be a grade. The baby will be almost exactly as a real one. Now, off you go. Ginny, a word." The others walked into the common room.

"Ginny, you and Erica are very advanced for your age. As it being, you can now take 7th year classes. If you and your parents agree. You would, of course, be graduating with the rest of your friends and the 7th years, if you agree. Your parents have already sent their letter saying it would be fine. So I will leave it to you." Dumbledore smiled at her already knowing the answer.

She blurted out, "YES!" It was such an obvious choice. The trio, Hayden, and Darrel were all seventh years. Erica, Colin, and herself were the only 6th years in the group. Ginny wanted this on so many levels for so many different reasons.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Leaving quickly yet elegantly, he was off for more pressing issues. Ginny felt like screaming. This scream would be of pure happiness. Nothing good every happened to her, not really. Everything started out good and ended horribly. Ginny never could understand this karma thing.

Ginny burst into the common room. She was absolutely bonkers! This was unimaginable! She was going to be a 7th year. Hayden greeted her as soon as she entered the room. He looked at her confused and made her explain. Through all of her joy, she managed to explain the event that made her so.

END of Chapter 1

_**First story please don't hurt me!**_ **REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
